movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs
Hello Kitty is Stephen Druschke Films's movie spoof, that appeared on YouTube in October 14th 2016. ''Cast: *Snow White - Hello Kitty'' *''The Prince - Dear Daniel (Hello Kitty)'' *''The Queen - Ursula (The Little Mermaid)'' *''The Witch - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone)'' *''Doc - Bernard (The Rescuers)'' *''Grumpy - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo)'' *''Happy - Winnie the Pooh'' *''Sleepy - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp)'' *''Bashful - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Sneezy - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Dopey - Dumbo'' *''The Magic Mirror - Himself'' *''The Huntsman - Simba (The Lion King)'' *''The Forest Animals - Various Animals'' *''The Raven - Itself'' *''The Vultures - Themselves'' ''Chapters: # 'Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue' # 'Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs part 2 - Ursula’s Magic Mirror/“I’m Wishing”/“One Song”' # 'Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs part 3 - Ursula's Dark Demand' # 'Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs part 4 - In the Woods/Hello Kitty Runs Away' # 'Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs part 5 - Hello Kitty’s Forest Animals/“With a Smile and a Song”' # 'Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs part 6 - Hello Kitty Discovers a Cottage/“Whistle While You Work”' # 'Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs part 7 - Meet the Dwarfs/"Heigh Ho"' # 'Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs part 8 - Hello Kitty Explores Upstairs' # 'Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs part 9 - Searching The Cottage' # 'Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs part 10 - Hello Kitty Meets the Dwarfs' # 'Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs part 11 - Bedroom Argument/'Supper's Not Ready Yet' # ''Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs part 12 - "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum"'' # ''Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs part 13 - Deceived/Ursula Disguised Herself'' # ''Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs part 14 - "The Yodeling Song (The Silly Song)"'' # ''Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs part 15 - “Someday My Prince Will Come”'' # ''Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs part 16 - Bedtime at the Dwarf’s Cottage'' # ''Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs part 17 - Madam Mim’s Evil Plan'' # ''Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs part 18 - The Dwarfs Leave For Work'' # ''Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs part 19 - Hello Kitty Meets Madam Mim'' # ''Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs part 20 - Race Against Time/Hello Kitty's Death/The Chase'' # ''Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs part 21 - Funeral'' # ''Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs part 22 - True Love’s First Kiss/Happily Ever After'' # ''Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs part 23 - End Credits'' ''Movie Used:'' *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)' 'Clips Used:' *Hello Kitty’s Animation Theater (2004)'' *''The Little Mermaid (1989)'' *''The Sword in the Stone (1963)'' *''The Rescuers (1977)'' *''The Rescuers Down Under (1990)'' *''Dumbo (1941)'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' *''Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore (1983)'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988)'' *''Pooh’s Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997)'' *''The Tigger Movie (2000)'' *''Piglet’s Big Movie (2003)'' *''Winnie the Pooh (2011)'' *''Lady and the Tramp (1955)'' *''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp’s Adventure (2001)'' *''The Secret of NIMH (1982)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' ''Voices: *Adriana Caselotti'' *''Harry Stockwell'' *''Lucille La Verne'' *''Moroni Olsen'' *''Stuart Buchanan'' *''Roy Atwell'' *''Pinto Colvig'' *''Eddie Collins'' *''Otis Harlan'' *''Scotty Mattraw'' *''Billy Gilbert'' *''Hall Johnson Choir'' *''Marion Darlington'' *''Purv Pullen'' *''Monica Rial'' *''Pat Carroll'' *''Bob Newhart'' *''Edward Brophy'' *''Sterling Holloway'' *''Jim Cummings'' *''John Fiedler'' *''Larry Roberts'' *''Dom DeLuise'' *''Ray Romano'' ''Special Thanks: *Walt Disney'' *''Yuko Shimizu'' *''Adriana Caselotti'' *''Jiminy Cricket'' *''Dandin Free Land'' ''Dedicated To: *Walt Disney'' *''Adriana Caselotti'' *''Harry Stockwell'' *''Eddie Collins'' ''Music Used: *“Someday My Prince Will Come” Performed by: Barbra Streisand'' ''Directed by: *Stephen Druschke'' ''Trailers: *Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs (2001 Villains) Trailer/Transcript'' *''Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs (2001 Disney Classics) Trailer/Transcript'' *''Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs (2001 Dwarfs' Names) Trailer/Transcript'' ''Trivia: *This is the 16th spoof of Stephen Druschke's Films'' *''This is the only movie-spoof to use different writing for opening and end credits.'' *''This is an NTSC spoof.'' *''This is Hello Kitty's debut in a movie spoof'' *''Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure was released on home video in 2001, the same year Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs was released on VHS and DVD.'' *''The Lion King was released in theaters in 1994, the same year Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs was released home video.'' *''The Magic Mirror is played by the role and portrayal itself or himself like Monstro, Cave of Wonders, Dragon Maleficent, Willie the Giant, Marahute, and Headless Horseman.'' ''Poster:'' Tgklf.png Category:Snow White Movies Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs